This invention relates to an index head which is employed for the assembly or the machining of parts, and provides the index head which eliminates troublesome inertia produced especially in the indexing of equal divisions of a small number having a comparatively large angular distance therebetween and which is of a small size and can perform indexing at a high speed and with high accuracy.
When the indexing of equal divisions of a comparatively small number such as 2-3 divisions is made by a conventional index head employing a cylinder, a stroke length of the cylinder has to be large enough to meet an expected large feeding angle, whereby the index head as a whole becomes also large. As a revolution angle of an index head table for such indexing is large, inertia thereof becomes also larger, whereby it has been difficult to stop the table accurately and swiftly at a predetermined position.